


The Job Interview

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: "Job Inerview" for Blaine, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Threats of Violence but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine (although against his will) is given an opportunity of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me when I saw that Kelly Live! is still conducting a co-host search and my feelings that Darren would be a perfect choice.

Blaine let out a sigh as he put the key into front door. He was looking forward to a glass of wine, a long, hot bath and some quality time with his boyfriend. He was also so glad that tomorrow was Monday and he had no plans except to go see Cooper on **_Kelly Live!_**

Once Blaine opened the door he was pretty sure that all of his plans had just flown out the window. Sitting on his couch were his brother and the two people he loved the most in the world (one platonically of course, except for that one time…never mind). One of them looked as if Blaine was going to kill him. The other two looked like they were going to help. “Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“Hey Squirt! How was your show tonight? Not many left. What is it? Three weeks?” Cooper rambled, a little bit too excitedly for Blaine’s comfort.

“Ok, what’s going on? Cooper? Bas? Sammy?”

“Oh, we” Sebastian stated as he pointed back and forth between himself and Sam “we have nothing to do with this. We are here for when the shit hits the fan. I’m the bail money.”

Sam raises his hand, “Bury the bodies.”

“Bodies?! Cooper, what the fuck have you done and who helped you!”

“Blainey” Cooper said in his most soothing voice (or slickster as Blaine liked to call it) “Yes, I have news for you and I think it is exciting no matter what these two Debbie Downers believe. Now sit down and listen, I mean really listen, and I am sure you will agree with me on how amazing this is.” Blaine put down his bag and sat in the chair across from his brother and prepared himself for whatever was about to be said.

“You know how I am going on **_Kelly Live!_** in the morning” Blaine nodded “Well, the guy who was supposed to be the guest co-host had to back out and they asked me to do it. Of course I was flattered but I had a better idea. You should do it.”

Blaine didn’t say anything but his eyes went wide as he looked over to the others in the room.

Sam “Bury the bodies” Sebastian “Bail money”

“Ok” Blaine said trying not to completely freak out—YET “Thank you for thinking of me, but I am sure they have lists of people they can call in and I am sure I am not even on their radar. I had a part on a semi-popular TV show but mainly I am a Broadway actor. Plus, I am actually leaving my show. I have nothing to promote. They wouldn’t even want me. So thanks but I don’t understand the issue.” Blaine looked over at Sam and Sebastian and their demeanors had not changed. There had to be more to the story.

“Well, you see, the girl I talked to kind of had a MASSIVE, her word, crush on your TV character and still follows you on social media.” Now Blaine was beginning to panic. He knew Darren’s fans were more than a little…enthusiastic. “She said she was kicking herself for not thinking of you earlier. So, I gave her your agent’s number.” Now Blaine was really beginning to panic. “Rick loved the idea too and we MAY have told Iris, her name is Iris, that you said yes, but since you were on stage you couldn’t get back to her. So, one thing lead to another, and now a car will be here at 6 am to pick you up. Surprise!”

“WHAT!!” Blaine exclaimed, jumping out of the chair. At least he now knew what Sam meant by ‘bodies’. His agent was sooo dead. Sam and Sebastian continued to nod, this time Sam pointing between the two. “Cooper, things don’t happen like that. Those shows need preparation. You are setting me up  to go on national television and make a fool out of myself because I am not going to know what the fuck is going on?!”

Cooper grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and sat him back down “No, see this is the best part. You don’t need to do all that prep work. The first segment is just you and Kelly talking. She’ll ask you questions about what has been happening with you, you’ll pull that “bashful schoolboy” shit (Sebastian rolled his eyes as Cooper used _his_ term), and then you’ll talk about current events and if you don’t know something you can just BS your way through it. You are the King of Bull Shit!” Blaine just sat there with his mouth open and looked over at the duo on the couch. He was seriously thinking about taking them up on their offers.

Cooper continued “Then the next segment is me. I’ll be charming. I’ll tell stories of our childhood. I’ll call you ‘Squirt’ a couple of times. You’ll tell me ‘Don’t call me that’. Then I’ll talk about the movie. You know about the movie, so no embarrassment. See easy!”

Blaine was beginning to believe that his brain was going to explode and the two on the couch had not said anything for a while. Weren’t they supposed to be helping him?

“Then they, well Iris, wants you to sing the acoustic version of that song from the TV show. I suggested our ‘Rio’ duet but Iris insisted. Then the best part is there will be a psychic lady coming on. It is the same psychic that predicted  Kelly was pregnant and that pretty much sealed the job for Kelly. She’s a good luck charm Blaine! After that the show is over. See no worries!”

Blaine, still in shock, tried to gather his thoughts. “This is really going to happen?” the other three in the room nodded “What time is the car coming?”

“6 am” Sam said “Are you really going to do this B?”

“Doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice. I am going to go take a shower and then try to get some sleep. I can’t believe I am doing this. Maybe that psychic lady will know where I can get a new agent and where Sam can bury the bodies.”

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, Kelly Ripa and Blaine Anderson!_ **

With as nervous as he had been, Blaine was amazed about how at ease he felt talking to Kelly. She loved the story of how Cooper and his agent went behind his back and booked his appearance. She was in tears over Sebastian and Sam’s part in the story. When the camera turned to the duo, the boys did the pointing between the two of them shtick. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Kelly was a little put off by Iris’ role in the story, but Blaine told her not to be. He then went into some of the more “interesting” stories involving Darren's fans. The crowd ate it up.

The next segment was Cooper and the ‘Squirt’/’Don’t call me that’ banter seemed to entertain even though it was really just the way the brothers spoke to each other. Blaine was then a little blindsided by the fact that Kelly had childhood photos of the two. Evidently Cooper had called their mom and she was more than happy to help out. Blaine told the crowd that he would never kill his mother so Sam and Sebastian would not be needed in her case.

“I still love you mom” The crowd let out a collective ‘AWE!’

As promised, the next segment was Blaine singing his acoustic song. “Even though she had a part in this whole fiasco that has resulted in you poor people having to put up with me today, I would like to dedicate this to Iris.” The crowd began to clap but Blaine had gone immediately into singing so it died quickly. They did give him a standing ovation when he finished.

It was time for the last segment, but Blaine couldn’t get comfortable. The psychic was the segment where Blaine felt he had the least control. Kelly greeted the guest and then they ran a clip of their first meeting where Kelly’s pregnancy was predicted and announced. The crowd applauded at the end of the clip and then Blaine surprised everyone, including himself, by stating, “I would like to take this time to announce that I am NOT pregnant.” Once again the crowd began laughing and applauding.

“No, you’re not” admitted the psychic “But, children are not far off in your future.” Well, that got Blaine’s attention. He looked over at Sam and Sebastian only to notice that Cooper had joined them. They were all sitting there with their jaws dropped.

Kelly turned and looked at Blaine. “Don’t look at me” Blaine stated “I’m gay and not married so that really puts some roadblocks into my having children in the ‘not far off future’.”

“I don’t think the ‘not married’ excuse will be a problem because when I look at you I see a ring and a big proposal.” The crowd gasped “Oh, no! Have I done it again?”

Blaine’s eyes didn’t just go wide, they were HUGE! He looked to his entourage for help, but they were worthless. Sam had face palmed himself. Sebastian was running his hands through his hair and it looked like he was covering his ears. Cooper continued to sit there with his jaw dropped. They looked like the ‘See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil’ monkeys. Worthless!

“Well” Blaine said as he really, really didn’t want to go into this story “There WAS a ring and there WAS a big proposal but they were definitely in the past.” Blaine looked at Kelly with ‘please help me I really, really don’t want to go into this story’ eyes and he was pretty sure she understood. Then there was a familiar voice from the audience.

“Blaine, I don’t think she is talking about your past. I think she is talking about our future.”

To say the audience went crazy was an understatement.

**_A Month and a Half Later_ **

The ringing of Blaine’s phone woke him up. Since it was his agent’s ringtone he decided to answer it. Rick was still his agent. No one had died that day.

“Yeah, Rick. What is so important that you had to call this early in the damn morning?”

“Well, how does _**Live with Kelly and Blaine!**_ sound to you?”

“I got it?!”

 “Yes you got it! You start in two weeks but you go on tomorrow for the announcement!”

“Thank You! We will celebrate later but right now I have a few people to call.”

After hanging-up, Blaine laid there for a moment and thought about everything that was happening for him. Being on **_Live with Kelly!_** had changed many things but as he rolled over he saw what was most important. “Hey, fiancée, wake up. I have some news.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely wrote this so that it was ambiguous to who Blaine's boyfriend/fiancee actually was primarily because of the purpose behind my writing this. I also wanted to see if I could pull it off in that any Blam-shipper or Seblaine-shipper could see their guy in that role. I hope I pulled it off.


End file.
